1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp structure, and more particularly, to a clamp structure for bridging a platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For installing an antenna module on a tube, a conventional assembly is disposing the antenna module on a clamp structure, and locking the clamp structure on the tube. A conventional clamp structure includes an annular clamping component for clamping the annular tube, and a bridging component disposed on the annular clamping component. The antenna module is installed on the bridging component of the clamp structure. The conventional clamp structure connects the bridging component to the lateral surface of the annular clamping component as a planar direction of the bridging component is parallel to an axial direction of the annular clamping component. Therefore, the antenna module can pivot relative to the annular clamping component along a direction perpendicular to the radial direction of the annular clamping component, so pivot freedom of the antenna module relative to the tube is constrained. In addition, the other conventional clamp structure disposes the bridging component on top of the annular clamping component for increasing pivot freedom of the antenna module relative to the tube. However, this conventional clamp structure has drawbacks of huge volume and expensive cost.